The reliability of communication infrastructure depends on secure and accurate connections between components, such as cable segments, network equipment, and communication devices. Large-scale data communication systems use fiber optic cables for data transmission between components. The fiber optic cables may be terminated by connector assemblies. Duplex connector assemblies, such as an LC connector assembly, may include a receiving optical fiber (typically labeled as “A”) and a transmitting optical fiber (typically labeled as “B”). Such duplex connector assemblies may connect with an adapter having corresponding receiving (or “A”) and transmitting (“B”) ports. A duplex connector assembly is generally configured such that the receiving optical fiber connects with the transmitting port of the adapter and the transmitting optical fiber connects with the receiving port of the adapter.
A duplex connector assembly has a polarity based on the relative orientation of the receiving optical fiber and the transmitting optical fiber. Similarly, a corresponding adapter may have a polarity based on the relative orientation of the receiving port and the transmitting port. If the polarity of the connector assembly corresponds to the polarity of the adapter, the connection between the connector assembly and the adapter may successfully communicate data over the fiber optic cables joined by these two components. However, particularly in large installations, the polarity of the connector often does not correspond with the polarity of the adapter, leading to cross over and other communication issues. The connector assembly cannot simply be rotated to a correct polarity, as the connector assembly includes elements configured to secure the connector assembly to the adapter which prevent rotation.
Conventional techniques for changing an incorrect polarity of a connector assembly involve difficult and time consuming methods. For example, an installer may be required to remove the existing, incorrect connector assembly and prepare a new connector assembly on site. Other methods involve the use of special tools or high-cost connector components that may also require twisting or rotating the fiber, which may lead to damaged connections. Accordingly, telecommunication network providers would benefit from a connector assembly configured to allow for the efficient and effective changing of the polarity of the connector assembly on-site.